The Right Moment
by SoulSeeker
Summary: [One Shot, Kogoro x Eri] She had to find the absolute perfect moment.


**Title: **The Right Moment  
**Author: **Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Characters:** Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in Detective Conan, nor am I making money off of this…I know, depressing isn't it? I thought so too.  
**Words: **622  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **She had to find the absolute perfect moment.

* * *

It was an especially Manic Monday—still the beginning of the week.

A girl—no, a woman—walked frantically, and you could tell her destination was cloudy to her.

She'd never felt so panicked in her life. She was nervous, she was afraid, unprepared, unsure, and she didn't know who to turn to. She didn't know if she'd wanted for any of this to happen. She_ did_ at the time, but was she changing her mind? _Now_ of all times?

She couldn't tell.

But she knew that something had to be done; and fast. What, though?

The decision couldn't be made alone. No, this decision required a second party…one who, unfortunately, wasn't there that moment, when she most needed him. And she'd been expecting him for at least a half an hour now. He'd most likely forgotten—or maybe he was just running late as usual. Lost track of the time, or something like that, she kept telling herself.

But finally, Kisaki Eri was tired of waiting; enough was enough. After all, patience had its limits. She gave in and dialed Kogoro's numbers on her cell phone and waited patiently with tapping fingers as the phone rang. Once—twice—thrice—

"'lo?"

A familiar voice answered the phone in a chuckle. She knew it was Kogoro's; but it was different. Possessed. Out of character. She could've called it many things—anything but normal. But she had her suspicions of what was going on; no one had to tell her.

"Kogoro?" she asked innocently.

"Who wants to know?"

One strike—not recognizing her voice. Eri glared and bit back a fit of rage as she attempted not to lose her temper. "It's _Eri_," she reminded him coldly. "Last time I checked, I was your _girlfriend_? I've got something important to tell you."

Cutting straight to the point with a voice that could shatter bones, Eri knew she had to be patient with him whenever he got like this. She kept reminding herself that this is what she accepted when she agreed to date him.

"Sorry, it's gonna have to wait!" the man laughed. She heard the voices of his friends; he was having a ball. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Two strikes—not listening, shooing her away like a fly.

She heard cheers in the background; glasses clashing against each other, drunken yells and outbursts. It was certainly a busy crowd—one that she couldn't afford to compete against in giving this important news to him. No, this had to be in person; not over the phone, and not like that.

She sighed. She didn't need a third strike to tell her that this obviously was not the right time to say much of anything; she couldn't handle it. She counted to ten, and then counted backwards, breathing in and out as she focused on calmness. "Never mind, Kogoro," she muttered. "Just call me when you're actually sober, and then we can talk. You're not ready to hear this."

In hopes that the line would spark his curiosity and appeal to his self-defensive nature, she hung up the phone before he could reply. She was too tired to argue and deal with Kogoro's drunken habits, and he had to be the right state of mind to receive this news. And in fact, _she_ had to be in the right state of mind to _give_ the news. And it wasn't then.

She rubbed her stomach area lightly, being gentle and caring as a mother. "Don't worry Ran," she whispered. "Daddy'll know about you soon. When the right moment comes."

Eri smiled to herself, tucking herself into bed, and she let the fantasies of Kogoro's possible reactions to their daughter-to-be lull her to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** This was a random thought that came to me a while back. This was originally supposed to be **Candyland**'s birthday present but...aheh yeah that didn't happen. I'll dedicate it to her anyway though cause she is mucho awesome. This was my first time writing Eri and Kogoro so…be gentle? Thanks for reading._


End file.
